All at Once
by usedtoromanticize
Summary: So maybe they'd both kind of fallen in love all at once, but who said that was a bad thing?


The door swung open, only to be slammed shut with a loud bang that resonated throughout the tiny apartment.

"HONEY, I'M HOME!"

Sebastian glanced up from his book, a smiling already spreading on his face.

"Kurt? I'm in here!"

The blue eyed boy bounded into the living room and plopped down on the sofa beside him with a bounce. Sebastian grinned as Kurt launched into a story about his day.

A few years ago, if you'd told Sebastian that he'd be sharing an apartment with Kurt Hummel while they both attended colleges in New York... well, he probably would have scoffed and claimed that he would 'never be caught dead with the prissy little bitch.' The immense aversion to each other had decreased over time, though there was still some tension. Eventually, the two had even become unlikely friends, occasionally chatting and outsnarking each other whenever they crossed paths at the Lima Bean, which actually occurred many times.

Kurt had shared an apartment with Rachel during their first year in New York. The summer before sophomore year, Rachel decided to dorm at NYADA because she wanted the _full college experience_, leaving Kurt with nowhere to go and a month to figure out what to do.

Enter Sebastian. He'd run into Kurt at a coffee shop, no surprise there, while Kurt was panicking over what to do. They'd talked for awhile and Sebastian had offered to share his apartment. It was quite close to NYU, where he was studying law, and not too far from NYADA, where Kurt was attending.

Within the next two months, Kurt had completely moved in. Initially, it was a bit awkward as they weren't the best of friends.

A year had passed since then, and everything had changed in that time. They'd become impossibly close, the best of friends. They would tell each other everything, whether it was their deepest, darkest secrets or a rant about an annoying kid in one of their classes.

"So, how has _your_ day been?" Kurt asked, strolling over to the kitchen and raiding the fridge for snacks.

Sebastian shrugged, dog-earing the page and throwing the book on the table. He followed Kurt into the kitchen. "There's some leftover take out here if you want some. And it's been pretty uneventful."

The whole day had been spent alternating between watching reruns of Friends and trying to focus on his book.

Kurt picked up the food and sank back down into the couch. He glanced at Sebastian, patting the spot beside him and whined, "Bastiaaan. Come heeere!"

"You are such a child," Sebastian laughed, but still walked around to sit beside Kurt. He reached behind Kurt to grab the remote and clicked the TV on.

"Says the guy who still watches SpongeBob," Kurt muttered, rolling his eyes at Sebastian's choice of channel. He inched closer to the taller boy, snuggling against his side. Sebastian automatically wrapped his arm around Kurt, pulling him closer.

"Shut up. Your boyfriend still likes the Teletubbies."

Kurt looked at Sebastian in confusion. "No, he really does! Last time he came to visit you, I saw him watching it on his laptop!"

Kurt scoffed. "Whatever. It was one time."

"Yeah, sure…" Sebastian laughed, "And you know what else he was watching?"

"What?" Kurt asked without much interest, turning to watch the talking sponge on the screen.

The other boy smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "Your sex tape."

Kurt's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"He...what...no he didn't!" He exclaimed when he realized Sebastian was shaking with silent laughter. Kurt smacked him with a pillow.

"Yeah, he didn't, but you believed me for a second, didn't you?" Sebastian grinned devilishly. "And you just admitted that you and Blaine have a sex tape..."

"Whatever," Kurt huffed. He crossed his arms and turned away.

"Aw, don't be like that, babe. I thought we established that I'm in the childish one here?"

"Stop calling me babe."

Sebastian snickered. "I've been calling you that for over a year, _babe_. What makes you think I'll stop now?"

Kurt stood with a _hmpf!_ and stalked to his room.

"Noooo! Kurt!" Sebastian wailed dramatically from the couch, leaning over and making grabby hands. "Come back! I need my cuddles!"

Kurt poked his out of the door, only to stick his tongue out and duck back in.

"Kurtie, come back!"

"If you want cuddles then you have to get your lazy ass off the couch and come here!" Kurt called.

Sebastian groaned into the pillow.

"Is that a dying whale I hear?" He heard Kurt snickering.

"You're a dying whale," the boy on the couch mumbled pettily. However, he still heaved himself up with a sigh and headed over to Kurt's room.

He saw that the smaller boy was already curled up under the covers, hugging a pillow to his chest.

"Kurtie!" Sebastian yelled. He not-so-gracefully leapt into Kurt's bed, landing on top of him.

"Ow!" Kurt groaned. He tried to push Sebastian off. "Get off! You're heavy!"

Sebastian pouted, but complied. He shifted so that his chest was pressed to Kurt's back, arms wrapping around his waist. He brought his lips to Kurt's ear and whispered, "See, I always get what I want."

Kurt turned and thwacked him with the pillow before snuggling against Sebastian's chest. He muttered, "I should make you sleep alone just for making me sit through SpongeBob. But you're warm, so you can stay."

"SpongeBob is amazing and you know it. Besides, I would stay anyway because I know there's supposed to be a thunderstorm tonight." His arms automatically tightened around Kurt as he felt the smaller boy stiffen. "It's okay. I'll be here, just like always."

"I know," Kurt whispered, nodding. "You always are. Thank you."

"Anything for you."

* * *

Sebastian pulled a whimpering Kurt closer to his chest as the storm raged on outside. Rain pounded against the window and a particularly loud crash of thunder caused Kurt to burrow his face into Sebastian's neck.

"You're shaking..." Sebastian murmured against the trembling boy's hair.

Kurt just whimpered into his neck.

"It's okay. I won't let it hurt you. I've got you."

Neither of them spoke, just listening to the storm and holding each other close. It was a few minutes before Sebastian spoke up again.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you scared of thunderstorms?"

Kurt hesitated, biting his lip.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Sebastian assured him.

"No, I want to… I just. It's kind of a touchy subject…"

Sebastian nodded, waiting for him to continue, listening intently when he did.

"One day when I was about seven years old, my family was driving. There was a terrible storm outside." Kurt sucked in a deep breath, suddenly reliving that night.

Sebastian seemed to sense his tension. He began to card his fingers through Kurt's chestnut locks soothingly. Kurt continued speaking.

"My dad lost control of the car and we crashed into a tree. It was one of the most terrifying moments... I thought we would all die, and there was nothing I could do about it..."

"I'm sorry..." Sebastian whispered, not quite knowing what else to say.

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I've just never really gotten over that night."

"It's okay. I think the storm is starting to die out. Try to get some sleep."

"Okay."

* * *

"A caramel macchiato for me and a grande nonfat mocha for him, please." Sebastian rolled out smoothly, paying for the drinks.

They always went out to get coffee together every morning, even if they were staying in all day. It was routine, just like Kurt doing all the cooking because Sebastian would probably burn water, Kurt slipping into Sebastian's bed during thunderstorms, bickering all the time, and knowing each other's coffee orders.

"Thanks," Kurt muttered, taking his drink.

The two made their way over to their usual table and sat down. They spent a moment sipping their coffee before Sebastian asked, "Anything interesting today?"

It was a Friday, which meant they both had morning classes and their afternoons were usually free. They would either go out to eat or stay in, watch movies, and order take out.

"Nothing really," Kurt mused. "I've got a Skype date with Blaine later, and that's about it... He said he has something to tell me and that it's really urgent or something."

"Then why doesn't he just call you now or something?"

Kurt shrugged. "He said he wanted to say it face to face, even if it isn't in person. But now that I think of it, we haven't even talked that much lately..."

"Sorry, I think I've been stealing you away from Dapperson there," Sebastian chuckled.

Kurt laughed along, his eyes sparkling with glee. Sebastian smiled at him, thinking about how adorable he looked when his face scrunched up as he laughed and _whoa, what?_

He shook his head at himself, deciding he was probably just tired and the coffee hadn't completely woke him up yet.

Yeah, that must be it.

* * *

"Make me some food."

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Come on, babe. Do I have to beg?" Sebastian pulled the puppy eyes on him.

"You can beg if you want but you know that doesn't work on me."

"But I'm _hungry_." Sebastian whined.

"Make your own food!" Kurt exclaimed. "You know I have a Skype date with Blaine in like five minutes!"

"I still don't understand why you can't just use a phone." Sebastian mumbled, crossing his arms childishly. "Then you could make me some food."

Kurt sighed, exasperated. He opened the pantry and pulled out a box of macaroni.

"Here!" He said, thrusting the box into Sebastian's hands. "Don't burn the water."

The taller boy rolled his eyes mockingly. "I'll try my best."

* * *

The pot clanked back onto the stove as Sebastian sat down and sighed in defeat. The attempt macaroni was an utter failure. Most of it had somehow turned into macaroni soup, and the rest of it was burned and had basically become one with the pot.

This is why Kurt never let him near the stove.

Speaking of Kurt, he'd been in his room for hours. Dapperson couldn't be _that_ interesting.

Unless they were doing something... _dirty_ over Skype, Sebastian thought somewhat bitterly.

He made his way over to Kurt's door, making sure to knock first.

"Kurt?"

"What." Came the answer from within. Sebastian wondered why Kurt's voice sounded a bit off...

He opened the door, rambling as he entered, "Well, I kind of burnt the macaroni and—holy shit, Kurt!"

He interrupted himself as he took in Kurt's appearance.

He was wrapped in his blanket, looking tinier than ever, and surrounded by used tissues. His hair was disheveled, like he'd been running his hands through or pulling it. Dried tear tracks stained his face. His eyes were puffy and rimmed with red.

Sebastian immediately ran to his best friend's side and wrapped him in a tight hug. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

Kurt shuddered, starting to sob again.

"Shh, it's okay. What happened?" Sebastian prodded. He sat on the bed and cuddled Kurt to his chest.

"B-B.." Kurt stuttered, and then wailed, "Blaine!"

"What? Did something happen to him?"

Kurt shook his head sadly.

"Then what is it?"

He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "He-he cheated on me... again."

"He did _what_?!" Sebastian exclaimed. He was going to fucking kill Anderson for hurting Kurt like that.

"This is the second time it's happened." Kurt whispered. "The f-first time was when I came to New York and he was still in Lima. I forgave him after awhile and I-I thought... I thought it would get better after Bl—after he graduated. But then he went to California. And it's all going to shit again."

The tears had started again by then.

"I'm going to murder him," Sebastian growled, pushing off the bed. He had no idea how he would get to California, but he would find a way. For Kurt.

"Bas, don't." Kurt pleaded, catching Sebastian's wrist and tugging at his hand, "Stay with me... please?"

Sebastian paused, his gaze softening as he glanced back at the broken boy. As much as he'd love to beat the shit out of that asshole Anderson, Kurt was definitely his first priority. With a sigh, he settled back down beside Kurt and hugged him tight as the waterworks started again.

"You know, I kind of thought this might happen again..." the tearful boy murmured. He pressed his face against Sebastian's chest.

"What makes you say that?" Sebastian asked, stroking Kurt's hair gently.

Kurt gave him a disbelieving look. "He's in _San Francisco_, Bas. There are literally thousands of hot, gay guys there that are better than me in every way possible. I'm nothing special. And Blaine is attractive and dapper and... Well, I'd be surprised if he _didn't_ find someone he liked better."

Sebastian stared at Kurt in disbelief. It was heartbreaking to hear him speak of himself like that. Did he really believe that?

"Kurt, stop." Sebastian murmured. "Look at me."

The other boy didn't meet his gaze. Sebastian cupped Kurt's face in his hand and gently turned him to look him in the eye.

"You're gorgeous, okay? And I'm not just saying that, Kurt. Believe me, you're fucking hot."

Kurt gave him a small smile, so he continued.

"And it's not just that. You're the most amazing person I've ever met, you know that? You're sweet and smart and funny and adorable and whoever gets to be with you will be the luckiest guy in the world. Blaine Anderson is a fucking asshole and it's his fault he didn't see how amazing you are. But someday, someone will and they'll treat you like a prince. And you deserve that, Kurt."

By that time, Kurt had started crying again. But this time, they were happy tears.

Sebastian suddenly found himself with an armful of Kurt as Kurt attacked him with a hug.

"Thank you, Bastian. You're the best friend I could ever ask for.

_Friend._

"You're welcome."

_I love you._

He didn't say it, but he almost did.

Shit.

Sebastian's eyes widened at the realization. Since when did he love Kurt?

Deep inside, he knew the answer.

He always had.

* * *

*A MONTH LATER*

Music was blasting from Kurt's room at full volume, along with Kurt singing loudly. Usually, Sebastian would have joined in. But right now, he was trying to study. He should have started long ago, but he'd spent a better part of the day watching musicals with Kurt.

"Kurt, could you please turn that down?"

"No!" Came the answer.

Sebastian groaned. "Kurt! I'm trying to study!"

"And I'm trying to sing!"

"Kuuuuuurt!" Sebastian whined. Eventually, he noticed the music go down a few notches. "Thank you!"

For another twenty minutes, he unsuccessfully tried to return to studying. The textbook just couldn't hold his interest.

He decided to go to Kurt's room.

"Hey, so I think there's supposed to be a pretty big sto—" he was saying as he walked into Kurt's room. He cut off when he noticed Kurt was hastily finishing a phone call.

"Okay. Yeah. I understand," Kurt was saying. He paused for a moment, presumably to listen to the person on the line, before continuing. "Yeah... um, love you, too."

When he hung up and glanced up at Sebastian, his face was strangely red.

"Who was that?" Sebastian asked curiously. He couldn't figure out why, but he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach...

"Umm. It-it was... it was my dad," Kurt muttered, awkwardly looking away and scratching the back of his neck.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Don't even try to lie to me. You know I know you better than anyone."

"It was..." Kurt hesitated, as if deciding whether to lie again or not. He sighed in defeat before saying in a tiny voice. "Itwasblaine."

Sebastian froze. "What?"

Kurt bit his lip, continuing to avoid his gaze. "It was Blaine... he was asking for another chance."

"Umm...okay... and you said no, right?"

There was no answer, just continued silence.

"You _did_ say no, right?" Sebastian asked slowly.

"Well, no..." Kurt admitted. He glanced up and saw Sebastian's incredulous face.

"You're giving him another chance?!"

"I didn't say _yes_," Kurt said defensively, "But I didn't say no either..."

Sebastian crossed his arms. "Then what exactly did you say?"

"I said I'd think about it..."

A humorless laugh escaped from Sebastian. "You'd think about it, yeah? I can't believe you're actually considering that."

"And why is that?"

The taller boy snapped his head in Kurt's direction, staring in disbelief. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am!" Kurt huffed indignantly. "May I ask what's wrong with that? He apologized and promised that it wouldn't happen again. It could work out this time."

"Are you fucking stupid?!" Sebastian exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air. "That is exactly what he said last time! And that's exactly why you shouldn't give him another chance: because there _was_ a last time! He's cheated on you _twice_, Kurt. What the hell makes you think that it's going to change the third time around? Because it's not. Once a cheater, always a cheater."

Kurt could feel his blood boiling at Sebastian's words. "That isn't true! It _will _be different! It will work out because we love each other! Besides, I can make my own decisions. You need to stop treating me like a child because this is _none of your fucking business_!"

"For fuck's sake, it sure as hell is my fucking business!" Sebastian snapped back, "Because whenever he hurts you, I'm the one who you come crying back to. I'm treating you like a child because you're acting like one. The same thing is happening. Why the fuck would the results be different this time?"

"Blaine and I love each other!" Kurt yelled. "But I wouldn't expect you of all people to know anything about that since all you do is fuck anything with a pulse!"

Sebastian recoiled like he'd been slapped. Except this hurt much, much more.

Kurt's eyes widened when he realized what he'd said. "Wait, Bastian! No, I-I didn't mean that!"

Sebastian's glare turned ice cold. "No, I think you did."

He stormed to his own room without a glance back at Kurt's regretful face, and slammed the door shut almost violently. In a fit of anger, he knocked his desk over, sending a flurry of what were meticulously organized papers flying. He glared at the mess, as if the papers had come to life and flung themselves off the table.

Sebastian groaned. He sat on the edge of his bed, dropping his head in his hands. So he'd basically destroyed his friendship with Kurt. Who he was apparently in love with. And Kurt was getting back together with his ex, who'd cheated on him twice. Great, everything was just fucking great.

And then Kurt had basically called him a slut. Strangely, it didn't bother him. But that was probably since he knew it wasn't true anymore. Sure, he may have been more promiscuous when he was in high school, but Sebastian had stopped looking for random fucks when... _when I became closer to Kurt_, he realized.

Sebastian made what was probably a dying whale noise and plopped down onto his bed.

He glanced at the time and sighed. Ten fifty-two. There really wasn't much to do. If he went out it would be—

BOOM!

Shit. He'd forgotten there was a thunderstorm tonight. Actually he was supposed to tell Kurt about it... but Kurt probably didn't want him there...

He sighed miserably. The rain pelted his window. Lightning flashed outside. Thunder rang out every few minutes. The dark, dreary weather kind of fit his mood.

Sebastian got up to pull the curtains shut, then curled back up in his bed. He felt so... _empty._

It sounded like the rain was getting harder, demanding to be heard and felt.

Sebastian turned over to lie on his left side. Then right. Then left, again. He sat up, scrubbing his hands over his face. He just couldn't sleep.

Suddenly, he sat bolt up straight when he realized why. It was because he didn't have Kurt there. Sebastian wasn't scared of thunder, but with all the times Kurt had crawled into his bed, he'd grown accustomed to it. It felt wrong not to have Kurt with him during the storm. He needed Kurt just as much as Kurt needed him.

Maybe he should just check on Kurt, just for a second...

No. He shook his head at himself. Kurt didn't want him there.

But Kurt was always so scared to storms and he—

_Oh, for fuck's sake, what am I doing?_ Sebastian shook his head, trying to clear it and muttered, "I'm talking to myself. What the hell have you done to me, Kurt?"

With a sigh, he made his decision. He shoved himself off the bed and made his way toward Kurt's room.

Sebastian turned the knob slowly, sighing in relief when the door swung open silently. He tiptoed in.

But wait.

_What if he really doesn't want me here?_ Sebastian thought, suddenly doubting his decision, _What if he wants me to leave? What if he hates me and never wants to see me again?_

Oh God. That would be terrible. But he still continued toward Kurt.

The storm outside made itself known again with another clap of thunder. Sebastian noticed that Kurt was shuddering beneath the covers. He finally reached the side of the bed.

He could see that Kurt was curled up in a tiny ball, the blanket pulled tight around him and a pillow over his face. Kurt let out a little whimper as the thunder sounded again.

And that did it for Sebastian. He reached forward to poke what seemed to be the boy's shoulder. "Kurt?"

Kurt slowly poked his head out from beneath the pillow. "B-Bastian?"

"Yeah...it's me..." Sebastian fully expected Kurt to glare and yell at him.

Instead, his eyes were wide and swimming with tears. It hurt Sebastian's heart to see Kurt look so scared and vulnerable.

Kurt hid under the pillow again as the thunder demanded their attention.

"It's a pretty big storm," Sebastian commented quietly. His hand automatically fell to run through Kurt's hair comfortingly. Kurt froze at his touch. Sebastian withdrew his hand like he'd been electrocuted, but Kurt whined at the loss of contact. He replaced his hand and Kurt sighed contentedly.

"Why didn't you come to my room tonight...?" Sebastian asked softly.

"I didn't think you'd want me there," Kurt whispered in reply.

Sebastian's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Why would you think that?"

Kurt sighed, squeaking (_adorably_, thought Sebastian) as thunder boomed outside. "Because we fought and you hate me now."

"Kurt, what? I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Ever." _Because I love you..._

"Really? Well, that's good to know..." Kurt smiled softly. "And Bas, about what I said...I swear I didn't mean it. I know you don't do that. I just... I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry I said that..."

"It's okay." Sebastian murmured, pulling Kurt into a tight hug. He nuzzled into Kurt's hair, breathing in his distinctive scent of vanilla.

"Soo.." Kurt began, "If you really don't hate me..."

"I don't. And I never will. It's impossible." Sebastian assured him.

"...do you think you could stay with me tonight? You know, because of the storm?"

"Of course," Sebastian grinned, "When do I not?"

He slipped under the covers beside Kurt and pulled the smaller boy close.

Kurt nuzzled into his neck and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist. He shifted uncomfortably whenever there was more thunder.

"Try to sleep, babe," Sebastian murmured, pulling Kurt closer, "It's okay. I won't let anything hurt you."

Kurt sighed contentedly and let his eyes slip shut, trying his best to tune out the thunder.

Sebastian was feeling utterly happy at the moment. He and Kurt had made up, and Kurt was warm and safe in his arms. He didn't think he could really be any happier.

About ten minutes had passed, and Sebastian was almost drifting to sleep. But that's when he heard it. Kurt's voice was so tiny and soft that he almost thought he imagined it.

"I'm so in love with you..."

Sebastian automatically froze. What? Kurt...Kurt loved him? But—just..._what_? What about Blaine?

The sudden tension in his body must have been obvious because Kurt jumped away, sitting bolt up straight, staring at Sebastian with wide eyes. "_Oh my God_, you heard that, didn't you?"

"Y-yeah..."

"I'm sorry! Can we please just pretend that never happened? I-I thought you were asleep. I didn't mean to say it out loud. Hell, I just, can we just forget that happened?" Kurt continued babbling frantically.

"No... I don't think we should..." Sebastian said quietly. He seriously couldn't believe it. Kurt loved him. He _loved_ him. Kurt loved Sebastian. And Sebastian loved Kurt. He just couldn't wrap his head around the idea that _Kurt fucking loved him back._

"Okay, even if it happened, this doesn't have to change anything. I mean, we can still be us...right?" Kurt asked, glancing at Sebastian nervously.

Sebastian frowned. "But what if I want it to change things?"

Kurt looked like he was about to cry. Wait, what? "I-I mean if I really disgust you that much..."

What? Shit. Sebastian's eyes widened and he quickly tried to clarify, "No, no, Kurt-"

"I mean I guess I could stop touching you and cuddling and hugging you so much if it makes you uncomfortable..."

"Kurt, no! That's not what I mean-"

"An-and I could stop randomly coming t-to your room and stuff," Kurt's voice cracked as he started crying again.

"Kurt, would you listen-"

"And if you really want me to, I could even move out of the apartment... I'm sure I could find somewhere to go..."

"Kurt."

"...just please, _please_ don't stop being my friend," Kurt begged, tears streaming down his face. "You're my best friend, Bas, I don't know what I would do without you..."

"Kurt, stop," Sebastian murmured gently. He cupped Kurt's face in his hands. "Just listen to me, please?"

The expression that was on Kurt's face in that moment broke Sebastian's heart. He looked so scared of what Sebastian would say.

"Kurt... I don't want you t-"

"I know!" Kurt wailed. "I _know_ you don't want me! You've made that clear!"

"That's not what I was saying! Just let me finish, okay?" Sebastian exclaimed, frustrated.

He was answered with a nod.

Sebastian sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He sat up against the headboard and looked Kurt in the eye. "First of all, what I've been trying to say, though I've been interrupted quite a few times-"

Kurt blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"-is that I love with you, too."

Multiple different emotions flitted across Kurt's face—shock, excitement, bashfulness, indecisiveness—before settling on, to Sebastian's immense confusion, his patented bitch face. ...had he said something wrong?

"You don't have to do that, you know." Kurt stated icily.

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt sighed. He pushed himself off the bed to glare at Sebastian, hand on his hip. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Sebastian shook his head slowly. "No, I don't... what exactly do I not have to do..?"

"Exactly what you're doing right now! Pretending!"

"Pretending what?"

"Pretending that you don't know what I'm talking about! Pretending that you feel the same because you feel bad for me or you're making fun of me or something!"

_What?_

For the first time, Sebastian was truly speechless.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Kurt muttered, turning his back to Sebastian.

The taller boy shook his head, reaching out to Kurt. "That is definitely not true, Kurt." He continued when Kurt turned to face him again. "I'm not pretending. I really do. Love you, that is."

"Stop it! I don't want your pity!"

"It's not pity! I love you, why won't you believe me?"

"Because why would someone like you ever love someone like me?!"

"What the hell does that even mean?!"

Kurt through his arms in the air in exasperation, his eyes swimming with frustrated tears. "Just look at you! You're unfairly attractive and charming and gorgeous and you could have literally anyone you wanted! Why would you even like me?"

"Why the hell would I not? Have you _seen_ yourself?"

"Yes, I have! That's why I'm asking!"

"How the hell can you be so insecure when you look like, like _that_? Believe me when I say you're the most attractive person ever, okay? Because you are. And not only that, you're sweet and funny and cute and flirty and sexy and hot and flawless, but we've already gone over this. I just love you a lot. For real. I'm not saying it because I feel bad or making fun of you or anything. I wouldn't do that. I really am in love with you."

For once, Kurt was speechless.

Sebastian smiled sweetly at him, taking Kurt's hands in his own. "And you look really adorable right now and I really want to kiss you."

"…so why don't you?"

"I think I will."

With that, Sebastian surged forward, capturing Kurt's lips in his own. Kurt sighed contentedly, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck to pull him closer. Sebastian smiled into the kiss. It was sweet and passionate and _wonderful_, and God, he never wanted this to end.

But unfortunately, they were human and needed oxygen. They pulled apart reluctantly, foreheads still pressed together.

"Do you believe me now?" Sebastian asked, pressing a light kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"I supposed so. You know, unless this is some cruel and unusual joke." Kurt replied.

Sebastian chuckled, "It's not."

"Good."

So maybe they'd both kind of fallen in love all at once, but who the hell said that was a bad thing?


End file.
